Girl With A Beautiful Smile
by Sakura-chan1234
Summary: Alice lived a happy life with her family, but one day a tragedy happenes and she loses her parents. She now lives with Dan and his parents. They become great friends over the years. 7 years after Alice came to live with Kuso's some new people move in next door. Some of Dan's old friends come back. Alice's life gets hard and difficult again, but she is not alone...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story...yayy! :3**

**I've been working on this for a while now.**

**I really hope you like it! **

**Enjoy! :))**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Sad Past, Bright Future**

* * *

_Alice's POV_

It was beautiful sunny day with little breezes that blew every once in while. It was begging of spring, nature started awaking after long and cold winter, flowers bloomed, bugs flew from flower to flower, animals waking up from deep winter sleep. Spring was my favorite season. I lived in one part of the big Moscow city where poor people lived. I lived there with my parents. We didn't have much money and we were living in small house but still we were very happy.

It was early in the morning. I was in my room getting ready for school when my mother called me.

˝Come on, honey! You'll be late!˝

˝Coming mom!˝

˝I'm going to work. Be good in school. Bye.˝ She said and kissed me in the forehead.

˝Bye, mommy!˝ As my mother left the house I ate her breakfast and got ready for school.

After school I walked home. When I was almost home I saw smoke. I went closer and saw our house burning. In front of our house were a lot of fireman.

˝What happened? Why is my house on fire?˝

˝You live here little girl?˝ One of the fireman asked me. I nodded. He looked sad. Like he was feeling sorry for me. I knew something was wrong. Then I saw my father's car near.

˝Mister is there someone in the house? Were my parents in the house, when fire started?˝

˝Yes, they were.˝

˝Are they okay? Can I see them?˝ I asked.

˝I'm sorry kid but your parents didn't survive.˝ When he said that my eyes widened. It was like someone ripped my heart out and tore it into million little pieces. I suddenly felt saddnes, and tears started running down my face like river.

˝N…no…no! That's not true! They're not….no! Mommy! Daddy! NO! I DON'T BELIVE YOU! Where are my mommy and daddy? They're not dead! They promised they'd never leave me! They…No! I don't wanna be alone! No…˝I fell down on my knees and I just couldn't stop crying.

˝Calm down little one.˝ And suddenly I felt strong, warm yet gentle arms wrapped around me. I looked up with my wet, red eyes and saw that man. He had black hair and black eyes. He had glasses.

˝It's okay kid. You don't have to be alone. My wife and I have a son your age. How would you like to come live with me and my family?˝ A man asked me with gentle smile. I nodded.

And so he took me with him to Japan where he lives with his wife and son. Even though me and my parents are from Moscow they bury them here in Japan so they're closer to me.

When I entered the house I saw a women and a boy sitting and eating lunch.

˝This is your new home Alice. This is my wife Miyoko.˝ He pointed at brown haired woman with brown eyes. She was beautiful and she seemed nice and kind.

˝And that over there is my son. Dan.˝ I looked at the boy, he smiled at me.

˝Hello there, Alice.˝ She got up from the chair and came closer to me. She smiled. I could saw how their son looked a lot like his mother. They both had such beautiful smile. ˝Shinjiro told me you were coming so I prepared a room for you. I hope you'll enjoy staying here with us.˝ She said. ˝Would you like to eat something? Are you hungry?˝ She asked.

˝No.˝ I said quietly.

˝Hey! Would you like to come with me to the park?˝ Dan approached to me and smiled. I took a step back and hid behind Mr Shinjorio.

˝You don't have to be afraid, Alice. Go. Have fun.˝ Mr Shinjorio told me.

˝Just be careful you two. And Dan you watch out for Alice, okay?˝

˝Okay mom! C'mon Alice! Let's go!˝ He took my hand and pulled me with him.

We were in a park near his house. We sat on swing sets.

˝Why won't you smile, Alice?˝ He asked looking at me and I didn't know what to say. I lowered my head and I started crying when I remembered.

˝Alice? Why are you crying?˝

* * *

_Dan's POV_

˝Alice? Why are you crying?˝ I asked her, but she didn't answer. I haven't heard her talking since she got here. Maybe something bad happened to her.

˝Alice…please, say something.˝ I got up from swing-set and stood in front of her placing my arms on her shoulder. ˝Please?˝

She started raising her head, and she looked at me. Her big brown eyes were red from crying. She looked so sad and scared. I didn't know what to do.

Then suddenly she started talking.

˝I…I'm sorry…˝ She said quietly as she wiped out tears off of her face.

˝Why are you apologizing?˝ I asked her.

˝I'm sorry…I made you worried…I'm s…˝

˝Oh you don't have to apologize for that!˝ I smiled. And then happened something I still haven't seen, yet. She smiled. I finally seen her smiled. That was the firs time I seen her smiled and really hope it's not the last time. 'Cause she has such a beautiful smiled.

˝Wow.˝

˝W..what is it?˝ She asked me.

I said still smiling. Then I looked at her and saw her smile fading away as she just stood there looking at empty space like she was frozen.

* * *

_Alice's POV _

˝You have beautiful smile, you know that?˝ When he said that I froze. It reminded me of my parents.

_˝Alice, honey. Happy birthday.˝ My mom and said, both of them kissed me on cheek and gave me the present. I opened it and it was a stuffed toy I saw in store couple of weeks ago. The toy was a black dragon with three heads. _

_˝Thenk you so much, mommy, daddy. I love it! He's gonna be my best friend from now on!˝ I said and put a big smile on my face._

_˝Oh, honey. We're so glad you like it.˝ Mom said patting me on my head. ˝And we're always glad to that beautiful smile of yours.˝ She said smiling._

_˝Yeah. You have the most beautiful smile we have ever seen kiddo.˝ My dad said and smiled._

˝Alice? Alice…are you okay?˝ Dan called me couple of times and I snapped out of it and looked at him.

˝Uh. I'm sorry…I just…˝

˝You don't have to tell me anything, if you don't feel like it. But, whenever you need to talk just tell me. I'll be there for you. Just don't forget that Alice, okay?˝ Dan smiled placing one arm on my shoulder. I nodded.

I know we just met, but he was so kind to me ever since I came here. He's so warm and welcoming. And I have a feeling we're gonna get along great. And I think I can trust him.

˝C'mon Alice, it's getting late! Let's go home!˝ Dan said, and started walking.

˝Okay! Coming!˝ I walked up to him and we were on our way home.

I was sure we were gonna become great friends.

* * *

_Normal POV_

7 years later…

It was Saturday morning, 9 AM. I was sitting at the table making breakfast. Miyoko and Shinjorio went to work and Dan was still sleeping, so I was alone in the kitchen at the moment. I enjoy staying here with Kuso's, although I do miss my parents a lot. Dan and his parents are very kind people. They treat my like their own. And Dan and I became very good friends over these 7 years. We're both 15 now and on Monday is our first day of highschool. I'm very excited about that. As I finished preparing my breakfast I sat at the table and started eating. Then Dan woke up and came downstairs.

˝'Morning Alice.˝

˝Good morning, Dan.˝

˝You slept well?˝

˝Sure did. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you some people moved in to the house next door. Your mom said when you wake up that we both go there to welcome them and give them this basket.˝ Alice said.

˝New neighbours? Wonder who they are?˝ Dan said while making himself a breakfast. ˝Well, okay. Well, okay. We'll go as soon as I eat my breakfast.˝ Dan sat at the table and started eating.

˝Alright.˝ Alice finished her meal and got up taking dishes to a washing machine.

Few minutes later…

˝Okay! I'm done! Let's go meet these new neighbours!˝ Dan got up from his chair and Alice smiled.

They got out of the house and walked over to the house next door. Dan knocked on the door. ˝Coming!˝ A voice from inside yelled.

´That voice sounds familiar.´ Dan tought as he remember his best friend he hasn't seen in years.

˝Good mor…˝ The boy opened the door as his and Dan's eyes widened in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's the new chapter...**

**Hope you like it! Please review! :))**

**Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – New Friends, Old Friends**

* * *

They got out of the house and walked over to the house next door. Dan knocked on the door. ˝Coming!˝ A voice from inside yelled.

´That voice sounds familiar.´ Dan tought as he remembered his best friend he hasn't seen in years.

˝Good mor…˝ The boy opened the door as his and Dan's eyes widened in shock. Alice blushed a bit as soon as she saw the raven-haired boy standing at the door. Seenig the exprecion on Dan's face she coud assume he knew the boy who was standing in front of them.

˝Shun? Is that really you?˝ Dan asked, looking at him, with his eyes widened.

˝Yeah, Dan. It really is me.˝ Shun smiled as Dan rushed over to him and hugged his old friend.

˝Oh, man! Shun…you're back. You're really….back!˝ Dan said, as few tear drops fell from his eyes.

˝Are you crying?˝ Shun asked, looking him in the eyes. Dan turned around, wipeing his tears away. ˝…No…˝ Alice giggled, seeing Dan being so emotional, and that's the moment Shun looked over at her. He was stunned. The first thing he noticed on her was her smile. Her beautiful smile. ´Oh, my God…who is she?´ Shun wondred as he gazed at her, while Dan was wipeing out his tears of joy.

˝See, Shun? I'm not crying!˝ Dan said turning to Shun with a big smile on. Shun didn't even pay attenton to Dan, he just gazed at the orange-haired girl who looked at him for a moment, and started blushing. ˝Shun, are you even listening to me?˝ Dan looked at him noticeing he's distracted. ˝Shun!?˝

˝Huh? What?˝ Shun wuckly turned to Dan.

˝You're ackting weird!˝ Dan said. Shun just looked at him. ˝Anyway, um…well…oh right! Let me inroduce you to Alice! Alice, this is my old friend Shun. Shun, this is Alice. She's been living with me and my parents for seven years now.˝

˝It's nice to meet you, Alice.˝ Shun said as they shook hands. Alice just smiled and blushed a little.

˝Oh, she's littly shy around new people, so…˝ Dan explained to Shun.

˝That's okay. I can be patient. I have a feeling we are going to be great friends Alice.˝ Shun smiled. ˝Thanks for the basket, guys. I have to help mom and grandfather with something, so I'll see you guys around. I'll be going to same school as you, so we'll be seing you two a lot. It's been great to see you again buddy, and it's been nice meeting you, Alice.˝ Shun smiled to them both as he walked into the house. They smiled back, and went back to the house.

_Alice's POV_

As we entered into the house, Dan walked to the couch, sat on it and sighed.

˝You okay, Dan?˝ I asked.

˝Yeah, I'm fine. I'm really glad that Shun came back.˝ Dan said with a smile on his face. He was really happy his friend came back. They must've been really great friends since he's so happy to see him again.

˝You two are childhood friends?˝ I asked as I sat next to him on the couch.

˝Yeah. We met in kindergarden. We were inseparable ever since. But then his mother got very sick. She had to go to surgery, so they moved away to America where she had an operation. And I haven't herd from him for 8 years.˝ Dan told me all that with sad tone. Shun mother was sick? I hope she's okay now. Where's Shun's dad? I haven't heard Dan mention him. I looked at Dan who seemed to be distant.

˝8 years? So he left a year before I came here?˝

˝Yeah. He wasn't my only friend. There were Runo, who moved to London. Marucho, who moved to New Zeland and Julie, who moved to Australia.˝ Dan said.

˝So all your friends moved?˝ I asked.

˝Yeah. I mean they didn't want to but…they had to because of their families.˝ Dan said looking very sad. I shouldn't have ask him about all this. Now he's sad.

˝I'm…sorry, Dan.˝

_Dan's POV_

˝I'm…sorry, Dan.˝ She said lowering her head. I look at her, not knowing why is she apologizeing.

˝Alice…why are you apologizeing?˝ I ask her.

˝Well…I asked you about Shun and everything and now you're sad. And…˝

Then I cut her of. ˝No, Alice it's not your fault I'm sad. I'm sad 'couse they left and I miss them. And I'll always miss them. And there is no need for you to apologize.˝ I tell her, looking her into the eyes. ˝Okay?˝ She nodds and smiles.

˝Oh, now I remembered. Your mom asked me to go to shop and buy smoe things. So I'm gonna go now.˝ Alice said and got up.

˝You want me to come with you?˝ I asked.

˝No, that's okay.˝ She replied picking up the list of things she had to buy.

˝You sure?˝

˝Yeah, I'm sure. You don't have to worry, Dan.˝ She said giggling. ˝I'll be back soon.˝ She said leaving the house.

_Shun's POV _

I just got out of the house to go for a walk when, on my way there I saw her. Alice. I walked up to her.

˝Alice! Hey Alice!˝ I called out to her and she turned around.

˝Hi.˝ She said. She had beautiful voice.

˝Where are you going?˝ I asked her.

˝To the shop.˝ She replied.

˝Oh. Mind if I join you? I have nothing better to do anyway.˝ I say scraching my neck with my left arm.

˝Sure. You can come with me.˝ She smiled and we were on our way to the shop.

˝So how long have you been liveing with Dan and his parents?˝ I asked.

˝7 years.˝

˝Oh. Why? Where are your parents?˝ I asked when she suddenly stopped and lowered her head. ˝You okay? Did I say something wrong? Alice?˝

˝I…I'm fine. I just don't wanna talk about that.˝ She said.

˝Oh, okay.˝

* * *

_Normal POV_

With Dan…

Dan was sitting on the couch, watching TV when door bell rang.

˝Who is it now?˝ Dan walked up to door and opened it.

˝Hi, Dan.˝ A raven haired woman greeted him.

˝Miss Kazami? Uh…hi.˝ Dan smiled.

˝I'm sorry if I bother you, could you tell your parents that I said thanks for the welvoming basket.˝

˝Sure.˝

˝Okay. Thenk you.˝ She smiled.

˝No problem.˝

˝Bye, Dan.˝

˝Bye Miss Kazami.

* * *

_Alice's POV_

In the shop…

Shun and I were in the shop, buying groceries. I was in one part of the shop and Shun went to check something. The I bumped into someone.

˝Ah! Hey wathc…˝ The boy snapped but then stopped for some reason when he saw me. I looked up and looked him in the eyes.

I remembered him.

˝You?˝ His eyes widened as well as mine.

˝Is that really you…˝


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! :D**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. :))**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Dangerous Streets

* * *

_Alice's POV_

Shun and I were in the shop, buying groceries. I was in one part of the shop and Shun went to check something. Then I bumped into someone.

˝Ah! Hey wathc…˝ The boy snapped but then stopped for some reason when he saw me. I looked up and looked him in the eyes.

I remembered him.

* * *

_Normal POV_

˝You?˝ His eyes widened as well as hers.

˝Is that really you…˝ Alice gasped looking at the boy. ˝…Ace…?˝

He helped her get up. ˝Yeah. It really is me. Long time no see, huh, Alice?˝ Ace smiled gazing at her. ´This is a surprise. I never tought I'd see her again…´ He tought.

˝Too long.˝ She said lowering her head with a sad face on.

˝Is something wrong?˝ Ace asked worriedly.

˝Oh..no…everything's fine…˝ She looked at him with a smile.

He stared for a second. ´It's sure has been a long time since I saw that smile…´ He smiled. ˝So, Alice…˝ He was about to ask something when he got interrupted.

˝Hey, Alice…oh, hi there. Are you Alice's friend?˝ Shun asked the green-blue haired boy, who smiled at him.

˝Yeah. I'm Ace. Nice to meet you.˝ He reached out a hand towards the Shun.

˝I'm Shun. It's nice to meet you!˝ They shook hands.

˝You too…Shun.˝ As he let go of Shun's hand he turned away. ˝I have to go, now. See you around.˝ Ace looked at them over his sholder with a grin on his face and waved at them. They waved back as he turned his head away and walked away.

´I wonder what is Ace doing here?´ Alice tought as she watched Ace walking away.

˝Is he childhood friend of yours?˝ Shun asked her.

˝Huh? Oh, yeah. He is my childhood friend. Actually he was my only friend back in Moscow.˝ Alice answered with sad look in her eyes.

˝He was? Really? You had only one friend? How come?˝ Shun got confused and started asking all those questions.

˝Uh…well…˝ Alice didn't feel comfortable talking about her old life in Moscow.

Then Shun realized something. ˝Wait! You lived in Moscow? So, how come you live here now?˝ He asked more questions, and she felt even more uncomfortable.

˝Look, Shun…I…I'm sorry…but I still don't want to talk about my past. I'm sorry…˝ She said quietly.

˝Oh, It's okay. It was really insensitive of me to ask you all those questions! I'm sorry! I didn't want to hurt your feelings! I'm… really sorry, Alice.˝ Shun apologized and lowered his head. ˝I'm gotta go. I just remembered I had to take care of something! Bye, Alice!˝ He turned around and walked away.

˝Bye…Shun…˝ She watched him walk away and then continued shopping. As she bought everything, she left the shop and walked back home.

_Alice's POV _

I was walking back home, when I passed by an ally I heard noise's coming from that direction. I walked into the ally and I saw someone beating up some man, and there was also another person leaning against the wall, just watching.

I walked up closer, and then the person that stood by wall spotted me. ˝My, my. What do we have here?˝ He walked up to me, I could see him clearly. He looked older then me, he had white hair and red eyes. ˝What dose girl like you doing in a place like this, hmm?˝ He asked, getting really close to me. I was getting scared and I probably should have run, but the other guy is beating up that man. I had to do something.

˝I…˝ I was so scared I couldn't even speak.

˝What do you have in that purse? Money?˝ With his left hand he grabbed my right arm and with his right hand he grabbed my purse. He wanted the money. He's probably a thief. ˝Give me the money, my dear and I won't have to hurt you.˝ He said smirking, pulling a knife from his pocket. ˝C'mon girl! Give me the money!˝ He raised his voice and my heart jumped.

´That's….that's Alice! What is she doing here!? Damn it! I can't let him hurt her.´

˝Stop it, Shadow! Leave her alone! We got the money! Now, let's go!˝ The one who was beating up that poor man yelled and white-haired boy put his knife back into his pocket and let go og my arm and purse. He went up to the other and they started walking.

Before leaving, the one with white hair turned to me and smirked. ˝I really hope we'll meet again, beautiful! And don't tell anyone 'bout this 'cause then you'll be in big trouble…˝ He threatened me. I froze. I couldn't move.

˝Shadow! LET'S GO!˝ The other one shouted. I couldn't see who he was.

˝H..hel..p…˝ The man bearly spoke. He lay on the ground, he was whole bruised and beaten up. Poor man. He could have killed him. What horrible person would almost beat someone to death just for money.

I called the ambulance and they came as soon as possible and took the man to the hospital. Police came too.

˝You didn't see who did that to him?˝ Policeman asked me. I shook my head.

˝No. I'm sorry.˝

˝That's okay, kid. Good thing no one else got hurt.˝ He said.

˝Y…yeah.˝

˝You can go now.˝

˝Okay.˝

˝Oh, and kid!˝ He called out to me.

I turned around. ˝Yes?˝

˝In the future, it would be better if you don't walk on the streets alone! It's dangerous out here!˝ He said.

˝Oh, right! Thanks.˝ I smiled and he smiled back.

* * *

_Dan's POV _

I was sitting on the couch, watching TV. ´Where is Alice? She should have been home by now. I hope nothing happened.´ I was getting worried. Shop wasn't that far from the house.

Then I heard someone knocking. I opened the door. ˝Shun?˝

˝Hey, Dan!˝ Shun smiled.

˝Hey, man! What brings you here?˝ Then I saw worried expretion on his face. ˝Is something wrong?˝ I asked.

˝Nothing. Just…I waned to check up, if Alice came back home…˝ He wanted to check is she was home? Was he with her? I was suddenly getting a weird feeling like something happened.

˝Wait! You were with her?˝

˝Yeah, and then I had to leave. I had something to take care of. I just wanted to make sure that she came back home, that's all.˝ Shun told me. I froze. She should have been home by now already. Something must have happened to her!

˝But, she's not home yet!˝ I snapped.

˝What!? It's been 15 minutes since I left the shop! You don't think…something bad happened to her?˝ Shun was getting even more worried by the second, as well as me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's new chapter! :D**

**Hope you like it! ;)**

**Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Many Questions, No Answers

* * *

_Dan's POV_

I was sitting on the couch, watching TV. ´Where is Alice? She should have been home by now. I hope nothing happened.´ I was getting worried. Shop wasn't that far from the house.

Then I heard someone knocking. I opened the door. ˝Shun?˝

˝Hey, Dan!˝ Shun smiled.

˝Hey, man! What brings you here?˝ Then I saw worried expretion on his face. ˝Is something wrong?˝ I asked.

˝Nothing. Just…I waned to check up, if Alice came back home…˝ He wanted to check is she was home? Was he with her? I was suddenly got a weird feeling like something happened.

˝Wait! You were with her?˝

˝Yeah, and then I had to leave. I had something to take care of. I just wanted to make sure that she came back home, that's all.˝ Shun told me. I froze. She should have been home by now already. Something must have happened to her!

˝But, she's not home yet!˝ I snapped.

˝What!? It's been 15 minutes since I left the shop! You don't think…something bad happened to her?˝ Shun was getting even more worried by the second, as well as me.

˝Well we better go look for her!˝ I said rushing out and locking the door.

* * *

_Normal POV _

Dan and Shun were just on their way to look for Alice when they saw her coming towards the house.

They ran over to her.

˝Alice! Hey, Alice!˝

˝Uh…oh, hi guys.˝ She was still little shocked from what just happened to her in that ally few minutes ago. They both saw something was wrong.

˝Are you okay, Alice?˝ Dan asked looking at her.

˝I'm…I'm fine.˝ She smiled.

˝Where were you?˝ Shun asked.

˝I was in the shop. You were with me. What's with all the questions you two?˝ Alice asked them.

˝I came to Dan's house to check if you came back. And you still didn't. It passed 15 minutes since I left. And shop isn't that far away.˝ Shun pointed out.

´Should I tell them?´ Alice wondered. She didn't know what to do. To tell them? Or not?

˝Alice?˝

˝Um…well…I…umm…there was little girl and her cat couldn't get of the tree so I…helped her.˝ Alice lied. ´I can't tell them. They'd worry to much.´

´Little girl's cat stuck on the tree, huh? She's obviously lying. She was never got at it, anyway. Why would she lie? What happened?´ Dan was now sure something was wrong. He looked at her and he could see she was scared.

* * *

_Shun's POV _

˝Um…well…I…umm…there was little girl and her cat couldn't get of the tree so I…helped her.˝ Alice said.

I don't know her for very long, but could tell she was lying. And I Dan did too. I don't understand why, but maybe she'll tell us when she wanted to.

˝It's nice of you te do such a nice thing for that little girl.˝ I smiled at her.

˝Yeah.˝ Dan smiled too. ˝We better go inside.˝ Dan said.

˝Okay. Well I gotta go home you two. I'll see you later.˝ I waved at them.

˝Bye Shun.˝

˝Bye.˝

Both of them waved back. I entered the house and went upstairs to my room. For some reason I couldn't get Alice out of my head.

Her eyes, her hair, her voice, her smile…

She is so nice and kind. Such a good person.

I don't know much about her or her past, but I know one thing…I want to get to know her.

* * *

Somewhere else…

In an old abandon house.˝We're back!˝ Shadow yelled out entering into the house followed by Ace.

˝Took you long enough.˝ Blue haired woman hissed.

˝We would have been done sooner is SOMEONE didn't try to hit on a girl and treathend her.˝ Ace said leaning against the wall.

˝What happened?˝ A boy with light green hair asked.

˝I wasn't hitting on her you idiot! I was trying to get the money! I mean that is our job!˝ Shadow said turning to Ace who looked mad.

˝Our targets are rich men! Not teenage girls!˝ Ace snapped.

˝Oh, do you maybe know that girl? Oh, little Ace is in love…˝ Shadow chuckled.

˝You…!˝ Ace was about to punch Shadow when Hydron steeped in.

˝Enoug! Both of you!˝ He walked towards them. ˝Shadow, you know what we agreed on. Only to steal from rich! So no more attacking teenage girls or kids! You got it!?˝ Hydron turned to Shadow.

˝Yes, boss.˝ Shadow said.

˝And you Ace, if you don't want your friends to get hurt you better do as we say. Am I clear!?˝ Then he turned to Ace.

˝Yes.˝ Ace said.

˝Good.˝ Hydrond turned and walked away.

* * *

In Kuso's hose…

Alice was in her room lying on the bed. Then she heard someone knocking.

˝Alice? Can I come in?˝ Dan asked.

˝Yes.˝ Alice answered. As he came in she sat up. ˝Do you need anything?˝ She looked at him.

˝Alice…what happened?˝ He asked.

˝What do you mean?˝

˝On the way home from the shop. Something happened, didn't it?˝

She lowered her head.

˝Alice, answer me!˝ Dan demanded.

˝Nothing happened!˝ She said. ˝Why are you so sure something happened?˝

˝I know you, Alice. I know that you don't like to lie. I know when something's wrong or when something's bothering you. I know when you're lying and I know you were never good at lying. So spill it out,Alice! What happened!?˝ Dan asked again raising her voice.

She lowered her head, her eyes started to fill up with tears. ˝I'm sorry…Dan…˝

˝Sorry for what?˝ Dan asked, he was getting even more worried now.

˝I'm sorry…I…can't tell you.˝


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys!**

**New chapter is out! :D Weeee XD Hahah!**

**I apologize for late update!**

**I really hope you like it! ;)**

**Enjoy! **

**And review please, please! :)**

**I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: My Wounds Healed Thanks To You**

* * *

˝Alice…what happened?˝ He asked.

˝What do you mean?˝

˝On the way home from the shop. Something happened, didn't it?˝

She lowered her head.

˝Alice, answer me!˝ Dan demanded.

˝Nothing happened!˝ She said. ˝Why are you so sure something happened?˝

˝I know you, Alice. I know that you don't like to lie. I know when something's wrong or when something's bothering you. I know when you're lying and I know you were never good at lying. So spill it out,Alice! What happened!?˝ Dan asked again raising her voice.

She lowered her head, her eyes started to fill up with tears. ˝I'm sorry…Dan…˝

˝Sorry for what?˝ Dan asked, he was getting even more worried now.

˝I'm sorry…I…can't tell you.˝

˝Why not?˝ He asked.

˝I just…can't…˝ She said turning away from him.

˝Did someone trethened you? Did someone hurt you?˝ Dan asked worriedly, as he put an arm on her shoulder.

˝What? No…no one hurt me or trethened me... Dan please, just stop with questions...˝ Alice started but he cut her of.

˝No, Alice! I can't! I can see something is wrong! I'm worried, Alice! Tell me! Please…˝ Dan wouldn't give in. He wanted to know.

˝Dan, I understand that you're worried but there's nothing to be worried about. Trust me. Please…? I'm okay.˝ Alice tried to reassure him there's no need to worry, but he didn't belive. He knew her too well.

˝I do have a reason to be worried! Alice I'm not stupid! I know you for 7 years now! I can see something is wrong! Why won't you trust me!?˝ Dan snapped suddenly.

˝Dan…I do trust you…˝ She got cut off.

˝No! No you don't! If you trust me than why won't you tell me what happened!? Or what happened 7 years ago!?˝ Dan yelled making Alice's eyes widen.

˝Dan…˝ She lowered her head.

˝Look, I asked my dad few days after you came. And he didn't wanna tell me. He said that is better you tell me yourself…I mean if you trust me like you said you do then why can't you tell me. Everything…You know me well. You know I'll alway be there…˝

˝I know Dan.˝ Alice looked him in the eyes. ˝I'm gonna tell you what happened 7 years ago before I came here. I'm ready…to speak about that…˝ She smiled.

They sat on the bed and Alice begun with the story.

* * *

_Alice's POV_

_Flashback_

_I was in school and when I was walking back home I saw smoke in the distance. The smoke was coming from the way where my house was. And so I ran that way as fast as possible and when I came my house was on fire. I was starting to get really scared._

_˝You live here little girl?˝ One of the fireman asked me. I nodded. He looked sad. Like he was feeling sorry for me. I knew something was wrong. Then I saw my father's car near._

_˝Mister is there someone in the house? Were my parents in the house, when fire started?˝_

_˝Yes, they were.˝_

_˝Are they okay? Can I see them?˝ I asked._

_˝I'm sorry kid but your parents didn't survive.˝ When he said that my eyes widened. It was like someone ripped my heart out and torrned it to million little pieces. I suddenly felt saddnes, and tears started running down my face like river._

_˝N…no…no! That's not true! They're not….no! Mommy! Daddy! NO! I DON'T BELIVE YOU! Where are my mommy and daddy? They're not dead! They promised they'd never leave me! They…No! I don't wanna be alone! No…˝I fell down on my knees and I just couldn't stop crying. _

_˝Calm down little one.˝ And suddenly I felt strong, warm yet gentle arms wrapped around me. I looked up with my wet, red eyes and saw that man. He had black hair and black eyes. He had glasses._

_˝It's okay kid. You don't have to be alone. My wife and I have a son your age. How would you like to come live with me and my family?˝ A man asked me with gentle smile._

_End of flashback_

* * *

_Dan's POV_

I couldn't belive what I just heard. Poor Alice, lost her parents…That was the reason she was so sad that day…

_Flashback_

_We were in a park near my house. We sat on swing sets._

_˝Why won't you smile, Alice?˝ I asked her. She lowered her head and started crying._

_˝Alice? Why are you crying?˝ I asked her, but she didn't answer. I haven't heard her talking since she got here. Maybe something bad happened to her._

_˝Alice…please, say something.˝ I got up from swing-set and stood in front of her placing my arms on her shoulder. ˝Please?˝ _

_She started raising her head, and she looked at me. Her big brown eyes were red from crying. She looked so sad and scared. I didn't know what to do. _

_Then suddenly she started talking._

_˝I…I'm sorry…˝ She said quietly as she wiped out tears off of her face._

_˝Why are you apologizing?˝ I asked her._

_˝I'm sorry…I made you worried…I'm s…˝_

_˝Oh you don't have to apologize for that!˝ I smiled. And then happened something I still haven't seen, yet. She smiled. I finally seen her smiled. That was the firs time I seen her smiled and really hope it's not the last time. 'Cause she has such a beautiful smiled. _

_˝Wow.˝ _

_˝W..what is it?˝ She asked me._

_˝You have a beautiful smile you know that?˝ I said still smiling. Then I looked at her and saw her smile fading away as she just stood there looking at empty space like she was frozen._

_Flashback end…_

I was right…something bad did happened to her. She lost her parents.

Few tears fell down her face while she was telling the story. I can't blame her, it must've been hard for her.

˝I'm…˝ I broke the silence after a minute or two. ˝I'm so sorry Alice…˝

* * *

_Alice's POV _

˝I'm so sorry Alice…˝ Dan said unexpectedly, as he hugged me. I saw tears on his face.

˝Dan, why are you..˝

˝I bothered you…I asked you to tell me that story…and…˝ From his eyes fell more and more tears as he spoke. ˝…it was painful…because of me you remembered that day you lost them…the day you lost your parents…˝

˝Dan…˝

˝I saw tears…falling down you face…you…you remembered that painful memory…because of me…˝ He cried and cried as he gripped my shirt. ˝I'm…so…so sorry Alice…I'm sorry…˝

˝Dan…˝ I said as he looked at me, with his brown eyes, full of tears. ˝…look. It's not your fault that I cried. It's not your fault that it hurts so much. It's not…your fault I remembered. I'll never forget that…day. I still miss them, I still cry for them and it still hurts…it is painful…but it's less painful then before…it hurts less...Time heals all wounds….my found healed too….with time…and you and your parents helped me heal….my new family…You helped me a lot….I'm so thankful to you and your parents and I love you guys so much…˝ I smiled to him, as he wiped out the tears and smiled back to me.

˝We love you too, Alice. I love you too. You're part of the family.˝ As he said that and smiled to me my heart was filled with happiness and warmth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!**

**Here's the new chapter!**

**I'm really sorry for late update! I'll try update more often.**

**I apologize for any gramma and spelling mistakes.**

**Please review! It would mean a lot to me! I love to read your reviews! :))**

**Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy! ;DD**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Beginning Of High School

**Early in the morning…**

_Alice's POV_

I opened my eyes, looked at the clock and saw it was 7 AM. I got up from bed, I put my clothes on and went down to have brakefast.

I came into the kitchen and saw Dan's mom, who was making brakefast and his dad who was reading newspaper and drank coffee. ˝Good morning, Miyoko. Good morning, Shinjiro.˝ I greeted them.

˝Morning, Alice.˝ Miyoko smiled.

˝Morning.˝

˝Do you need any help with that?˝ I asked Miyoko.

˝No, thank you, dear. I'll make brakefast and could you please go wake up Dan.˝ She said.

˝Okay. I'll go.˝ I smiled and went upstairs.

´He was probably up 'tll late at night. No wonder he's still sleeping.´ I sighed as I opened the door. ˝Dan! Hey, Dan! Wake up! We'll be late for our first day of highschool! Come on!˝ I started to shake him as he moved his head left and right a couple of times then he started opening his eyes.

˝Huh? What is it Alice?˝ He asked, still half a sleep.

˝Get up, sleepyhead! We're be late for school! Come on!˝ I told him. He laid back.

˝Oh, okay…hmm…˝ He mutered and then when he realized it he quickly got up. ˝Wait! What? School!? Already! Oh man! I can't be late! Damn! Where are those damn clothes!? Come on!˝ Dan started dressing up really fast and I just watched him. ˝Shose!? Where are my shose!? Oh there! Okay! I'm ready!˝ He said as he stood in front of me. ´He's really something…´ I smiled.

˝Huh? Why are you smiling?˝ He asked me.

˝Oh, nothing. I was just…thinking.˝ I said. ˝Come on let's go eat brakefast.˝ I took his hand and pulled him.

˝Oh, what's for brakefast!?˝ Dan asked curiously.

˝Eggs and bacon.˝ I replied.

We sat at the table and started eating.

Dan ate really fast. ˝Dan, slow down, you'll get stomachace!˝ His mother warned him, but as usual when it comes to food he didn't listen. Miyoko sighed and Shinjiro and I started laughing.

As we were done with brakefast, we got up and took our school-bags.

˝We're going to school! Bye mom, bye dad!˝

˝Bye Miyoko, Shinjiro!˝

˝Bye kids!˝

˝Bye!˝

As we left the house on our way to school we met up with Shun and together with him were on our way to school.

* * *

_Normal POV_

˝Morning guys!˝ Shun smiled as he came out of his house.

˝Good morning Shun.˝ Alice smiled and blushed a little bit on the sight of him. ´So beautiful…´ When Shun saw her smile his heart started beating faster, his face turned pink.

˝'Morning, buddy!˝ Dan smiled as he pattered Shun on the back.

˝Are you guys ready for first day of high school?˝ Shun asked looking at us.

˝Oh, sure! Getting up early, listening to boring classes, getting yelled at for sleeping at class or talking, studying…That's really something I like to do! Pftt..˝ Dan said sarcastickly as Shun and Alice smiled.

* * *

**Somewhere else…**

˝Shadow! If you don't come down ready to go this instant we're leaving witout you!˝ Myleen yelled angrly. ˝We'll be late because of that fool! Tsk!˝ She sighed and leaned on the wall with crossed arms on the front.

˝Man! It's like he's a girl so he takes this long to get ready.˝ Lync chuckled.

˝Maybe he is a girl…˝ Ace mutered with a smirk.

˝I heard that you idiot!˝ Shadow yelled from upstairs. He then ran down quickly and grabbed Ace's shirt.

˝Try saying that again and you won't see your pathetic friends again!˝ Shadow told him with evil look in his eyes. Ace groweled and pushed him back.

˝What did you say!?˝

˝Cut it out you two! NOW!˝ Hydron stopped them. ˝I think I told you how to behave! Shadow do not say that ever again! Only I can decide the fate of those two and Ace. And you Ace stop provoce him. You know his short-tempered. You now what will happen if you don't listen. Right?˝ Hydron said as he glared at Ace.

´Uhg…I'm getting sick of this! I have to find a way to save them and get away from these punks!´ Ace tought.

˝Let's go, so we don't be late!˝ Hydron said as Shadow, Myleen, Ace, Lync and Volt followed him.

* * *

**In school…**

˝Man! I didn't even been to my first class and I'm bored already!˝ Dan complained.

˝Come on Dan. It's not that bad.˝ Shun chuckled.

˝It'll be okay, Dan. We're here to help you.˝ Alice smiled at Dan as she put her arm on his shoulder.

Shun's heart started beating real fast at sight of her beautiful smile. ´Huh? My heart…it's beating fast again…could I be…?´ He blushed.

Dan looked over at Shun. ˝Shun, you okay man?˝ Dan asked.

˝Huh? Oh, I'm fine. I was just…thinking. Hehe.˝ Shun laughed.

˝School starts again..yayy….˝ Shadow mutered. He looked around and his eye caught a familiar face. ´That girl..! It's that girl from that night…´

Ace noticed he was looking at someone and then he too noticed _her_.

His eyes widened. ´Wh…what? Alice is going to this school too!? Oh no! This can't be! I have to keep Shadow and the otheres as far away from her as possible. They can't find out she's my friend…´ Ace tought.

Bell rang…

˝Oh, that's a bell! Come on! Let's go!˝

Everyone went into their classes.

Alice was in same class as Dan and Shun. They all sat in the back of the class. Dan sat by the window, Alice next to him and then Shun next to her. She sat and put her books at the table. She looked up and saw Ace coming into the classroom with some other guys, she was glad to see him, but then behind him she saw certain withe-haired boy, she remembered from that night.

Her eyes widened in shock. ´It…It's _him_…th…that persom from other night…it's….it's him…´

˝You okay, Alice? You look kind of pale…˝ Dan asked, but she did not replie.

˝Alice?˝ Shun shook her a bit.

˝Huh?˝ She snapped out and looked at them.

˝Are you okay?˝ He asked again.

˝Oh, I'm fine, Dan.˝ She answeard.

´What's going on with her?´ Dan wondred.

Alice looked areound the classroom and saw that Ace was sitting in front of Dan and Shadow was in front of Ace.

Shadow turned his head towards the Alice. As he looked at Alice with a smirk, she felt fear at sight of him. She turned her look away from him. Ace noticed Shadow was looking at her.

Dan and Shun noticed too that he was looking at her, but they did not know anything about him.

´Why was that guy looknig at her? Do they know eachother?´ Shun felt jelousy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys!**

**I'm so so soo so so sorry for the late update...:(**

**I hope you like it! :)**

**ENJOY! And please review. :))**

**I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN OR ANY CHARACTER!**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Boy I Use To Know

During the whole class Alice couldn't concentrate, she was scared because of that guy. She noticed him looking over at her every five minutes during the whole class. She also noticed how Ace glared at the guy every now and then. ´Do the know each other? Are they friends?´ Alice wondred as she couldn't stop remembering that night. The other guy, that was with him. Who was that? Was that one of the guys who came with him into the classroom, was it maybe Ace? Or someone else.

When bell finall rang Alice was so relifed. She sighed as she got up. She looked over to Ace and noticed he didn't looked at her, or said hi. It was as if he was ignoring her. Then she saw something she did not expect. He followed that guy and his friends. Could they really be friends? Maybe Ace doesn't know who he really is…but he glared at him so he must know…why then would he hang out with him? And others? Are they same as he is? She kept asking same questions in her head. She was afraid to ask him anything 'cause she knew that maybe she won't get the answer she's hoping for. She's afraid of losing another person she cares about.

She also didn't wanna say anything to Dan or Shun about that night or her tougts about him and Ace maybe being friends, because she knows they'd probably be worried and get over protective. She was sure for Dan, who she knew for 7 years now and who's like a brother to her, but she met Shun only few days ago. She doesn't know him that much, but he is bestfriend of Dan, so he's okay she assumed. He seems to care a lot about his friends, and would do anything for them. She concideres him a friend. They got alog pretty well from the start. Not to mention new and unknown feelings she started to feel ever since she met him.

She got lost in her toughts so much that she didn't even notice everyone have already left nor that Dan and Shun called out to her, many times already.

˝Alice…Alice….Alice….Alice! ALICE!˝

She finally heard them and snapped out of it. ˝Huh? What…What is it?˝ She asked confusedly as she looked around classroom and saw noone wa there eccept the three of them. ˝Where is everyone?˝ She asked.

˝Tha class is over. Everyone left.˝ Shun answered her question.

˝Oh. Then we should go too.˝ She started walking away, hoping to avoid many questions, considering that both Dan and Shun looked quite concerened.

˝Wait a second!˝ Dan stopped her as he looked her in the eyes.

˝Dan, we have to go. We'll be late…˝ She tried to avoid speaking to him, after seeing him so worried.

˝We're not going anywhere until you tell us what is going on!˝ Dan snapped, as usual being impatient.

˝There's nothing to tell…˝ She tried to speak but got cut of.

˝Yes there is! Something is wrong! We can see it! Just tell us what is it!˝

˝But, Dan…˝ She started to thing if she should maybe tell them, maybe they could help her. Or maybe better not to worry them.

˝Alice, we just wanna help you. Please, just tell us. We're here for you, you know that right?˝ Shun said with his calm voice.

˝I know, you are guys, but I assure you there is nothing wr…˝

˝Stop it Alice! Just stop!˝ Dan snapped again yelling even louder then before. Alice frightened at the tone of his voice, looked back and forth at two boys standing before her, wondering if she should tell them.

˝Dan calm down! We won't solve anything by yelling.˝ Shun stated as she looked at Dan.

˝I know….I'm sorry…Alice…look, we saw you during the whole class, you were distant, you'd get lost in your toughts, you'd just stare into empty space. Then from time to time you'd look over to that guy, who watched you the whole time. We're not blind. We see that there's something bothering you. Just tell us, so we can help you. Please Alice. If you trust us, please, just tell us.˝ Dan told her with calmer voice than before.

She looked at him and then at Shun, wanting to tell them, but she hasitated. She lowered her head. Her eyes filled up with tears that were about to fall.

˝I'm sorry, but I can't tell you…I…don't wanna talk about that!˝ She forced out those words and just ran out of the classroom as fast as she could.

˝A…Alice…˝ Both Dan and Shun watched her as she ran out. They were even more confused. Why couldn't she tell them. What is it that's stopping her from telling them? Is someone threathing her? Did someone hurt her? Is she in some kind of danger?

˝Why is she being like this?˝ Dan asked, not undarstanding why she didn't wanna say anything.

˝Maybe she's afraid of something or…someone…˝ Shun pointed out makin Dan even more worried than he was before.

˝You think someone's after her? Maybe that white haired dude? You saw how…˝

˝Yeah, I saw how he looked at her. And I didn't like it one bit.˝ Shun stated.

˝But, why would he…and who is that guy anyway?˝ Dan asked yet another question Shun could not answear.

˝I don't know, Dan. I don't know.˝ Shu shook his head and he kept thinking about Alice. ˝Let's go so we wouldn't be late for next class. Come on. We'll talk about this later.˝ Shun said as he walked away, followed by Dan they left the classroom.

* * *

Meawhile…

˝What the hell is wrong with you!?˝ Ace snapped as he pushed Shadow againts the wall in the boys bathroom.

˝Back off, you idiot! Who do you think you are pushim me like that!? You know what will happen…˝ Shadow pushed him away as he snapped back angrly.

˝Don't treathen me, you jerk! You know very well why I'm mad!˝ Ace yelled.

˝Oh, please tell me, 'cause I seem to have forgetten.˝ Shadow teased him as he crossed his arms and leaned on the wall with his back.

˝You looked at that girl during the whole class! Those two friends of hers have noticed something was wrong! If she tells them you'll be in big trouble!˝ Ace poined out to him as Shadow looked at him seeing he was concerend for the girl.

˝Why are you so worried? Do you maybe know her?˝ Shadow smirked.

´He can't find out…´Ace toughed. ˝No! Just don't get into any trouble because I won't get you out of it!˝ Ace hissed as he ran out slamming the door.

˝Tscc…..He's so obvous…˝ Shadow muttered as he walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

As Ace ran trough hallway he suddenly bumped into someone.

˝Ugh! I'm…so…ry…˝ Ace looked up infront and saw _her_.

˝A..Ace hi…˝ She started but he jut turned his head, but he stopped him.

˝Wait, Ace! What's wrong?˝ She asked him worriedly.

˝Nothing.˝ He said qickly as he was about to walk away but she stopped him again.

˝Wait, Ace! What did I do?˝ He looked at her when he said that. Why would se ask that? ˝Why are you avoiding me?˝ She asked.

He looked down. ´If only you knew…I'm doing it to protect you…´ His eyes filled with pain, saddnes and anger.

˝Ace…˝ She put her arm on his shoulder, gently. He stepped away, still looking down.

˝Look Alice, I'm…not the same person I was back then when we were kids! I'm not the same! I've changed! And…it's best for you to stay away from me.˝ Ace forced out those words.

˝Ace, what…˝ She was afraid, of what he's about to tell her.

˝Alice, you have to stay away! It's for your own good!˝ Ace said more lies knowing it would hurt her, but he had to do it.

˝But, Ace…˝ Alice was presistant. She wanted answears, but Ace wasn't planning on giving them to her.

˝Just stay away, Alice! I'm a bad person!˝ He snapped and she took a spep back.

˝I don't belive that!˝ She snapped back.

˝You remember that night when Shadow robbed and hurt that man?˝ He didn't want to bring that up but he had to, it was the only way to keep her away.

Alice's eyes widened. ˝How…do you know about that?˝ She asked, her voice shaking. Then she remembered the other boy, standing by the wall. ˝Wait, don't tell me…˝

˝Yes, it was me.˝ He said with a calm and cold voice.

˝It's not true…˝She shook her head. ˝That can't be true, Ace! Tell me you're lying! Plese! Tell me you're lying!˝ Alice yelled, and all the eyes were on them.

˝I'm not…˝ He lowered his head and turned around.

˝Ace! NO! I don't belive you! You're lying! That's not you, Ace!˝ She kept yelling.

Dan and Shun heared her and rushed over to where they were. ˝ALICE!˝

They both came over to her. ˝What happened?˝ Dan asked as he watched tears running down her face.

˝Ace…?˝ Shun looked up to where Ace was standing.

˝It would be best if you took her home for today.˝ He just said and walked away, as if nothing had happened.

˝ACE! Come back! Please!˝ She reched out for him but he left. He fell down on her knees, crying.

˝Alice…˝ Dan and Shun looked at her helpllesly as she cried.

˝Come on Alice. We'll take you home.˝ Dan told her as he and Shun helped her get up. She was still shaking. It was a shock for her, to find out her childhood friend changed so much. She didn't wanna belive that the boy she use to know was gone.

* * *

In the boys bathroom…

Ace rushed in and luckly no one was there 'cause he wanted to be alone at the moment.

´I'm sorry, Alice! I'm so so sorry! I didn't have any other choice! It0s the only way to keep you safe.´ He tought as tear fell down.

* * *

It happened what Alice has feared it would happen. She lost yet another person dear to her. She lost her friend.

Ace has changed.

He's different than before.

He's not the boy she use to know, and she had deal with that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys!**

**I'm so so soo so so so very sorry for the late update! :(( I'm very busy with school and some other things that I don't have much free time! **

**I really hope you like it! :)**

**ENJOY! And please review. :))**

**I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN OR ANY CHARACTER!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Old Friend, New Friend And Unknown Feelings

Dan and Shun took Alice home and on the whole way home she didn't say a word. She just kept her head down. Both of them could tell that something has happened, but they didn't wanna talk about it now 'cause they saw how hard it was for her. When they finally got home Alice went upstairs into her room without saying a word. As she entered the room, she closed the door and walked over to the bed. She laid down and burried her head into the pillow as tears just came out.

´Ace…what happened to you…?'

With Dan and Shun…

Dan and Shun went to the kitchen. Shun sat down and Dan stood by the fridge. Shun couldn't stop thinking about Alice and how she must feel now. ´What's going on with Ace?´ He wondered. ´I thought him and Alice were friends.´

˝Do you wanna drink something or eat?˝ Dan suddenly asked which made Shun snap out of his thoughts.

˝Huh? Oh…yeah, sure.˝ He answered.

˝Juice, water or something else maybe?˝ Dan asked again.

˝Juice is fine.˝

Dan reached out inside the fridge and took a bottle of orange juice, then he took two glasses and filled them with juice. He sat down and gave one glass to Shun.

He noticed Shun was little distracted. ˝Hey, man you okay?˝

Dan asked as Shun looked at Dan. ˝Yeah, I'm fine.˝

At that answer Dan raised his eyebrow, now he was sure something was wrong. ˝Really?˝

˝Yeah, really.˝

˝Do you know that guy Alice was talking to?˝ Dan asked as Shun nodded.

˝Yeah. I met him that time I went to the market with Alice. The two of them are childhood friends. He seemed like a nice guy, but now I'm not so sure.˝ Shun explained.

˝They're friends!? He didn't look so friendly in school today. And that's not the way to talk to your friends! Alice was on the floor, and crying and he didn't even look at her! That's not a way to treat your friends. I swear if I ever see him making Alice cry he's gonna…˝ Dan hissed and got up when suddenly he hit the table with his fist.

˝Dan calm down. I feel the same way you do, but we don't even know the whole story. We can talk to Alice when she calms down.˝ Shun said.

˝Yeah, fine…˝ He sat back down and both of them sat silently for few minutes when someone came in.

˝Kids, I'm home!˝ Dan's mom came back home and went to the kitchen where Dan and Shun were. ˝Hey, Dan, Shun.˝ She smiled as two of them looked at her.

˝Hey mom.˝

˝Hey mrs. Kuso.˝

˝Boys, guess who I bumped into today on my way home?˝ She asked.

˝Who?˝ Dan asked.

˝See for yourself.˝ She moved away from the door when a girl with long turquoise hair tied in twin tails walked in Dan and Shun's eyes widened in surprise as they saw an old and dear friend.

˝Hey, guys!˝ She smiled.

˝Runo!˝ They both gasped.

Shun who was closer to the door walked over to her and hugged her.

˝It's nice to see you again Runo.˝ He said as they pulled away from the hug.

˝It's nice to see you too Shun. It's been such a long time.˝

Dan stood frozen while looking at the girl who he used to play with as a child along with his other friends. As a child she was tomboyish and used to get along with boys much more than the girls, tho she did have one best friend that was a girl. And she was totally opposite of her.

He gazed at her with his brown eyes. He was stunned. She looked so beautiful. She wore a short blue skirt, t-shirt with yellow-white strings and brown boots. He blushed when suddenly she turned her eyes over to him.

˝Hey, Dan. Long time no see huh?˝ She smiled as she walked few steps forward and Dan ran over to her and hugged her tightly which made her blush a little.

˝I've missed you so much, Runo.˝ He whispered.

Surprised hear him say that her heart started to beat faster and her head started to feel hot. ´What's this feeling…´ She wondered.

˝I've missed you too, Dan.˝ She managed to say it. When they pulled away from a hug, Dan turned away to wipe out few tears that came out.

˝Dan, were you crying?˝ Shun asked.

˝No…˝ Dan said awkwardly as he blushed a little. They all laughed, when Dan's mom notices Alice wasn't with them.

˝Honey, where is Alice?˝ She asked as Dan and Shun lowered their heads.

˝She wasn't feeling well today so she's resting in her room.˝ Dan replied.

˝Oh, poor girl. I'm going to check on her.˝ She was about to walk away when Dan stopped her.

˝No, don't bother her. She said she wanted to be alone. She's okay, mom. Don't worry.˝ Dan explained.

˝Okay, then.˝ She said.

˝Mom, we'll be in my room.˝ Dan said as he, Shun and Runo left the kitchen and were on their way to Dans room.

˝Okay.˝ She replied and started cooking lunch.

* * *

Dan closed the door of his bedroom and sat on the bed next to Runo, while Shun was sitting on the chair in front of the computer.

˝Um, so guys, who's this Alice?˝ Runo asked while looking at Dan then Shun.

˝She's been living with us for 7 years now. She came to live with us not so long after you guys all moved away. She had rough childhood.˝ Dan explained it as he lowered his head.

˝Oh, poor girl.˝ Runo sighed. ˝So, then she's like a sister to you?˝ Runo asked. Dan nodded.

˝She's also a very kind girl. And she has the most beautiful smile.˝ Shun said with a small smile and a little blush.

Runo smiled and also noticed Shun's blush. ´Dose Shun like Alice?´ Runo wondered.

˝Yeah.˝ Dan chuckled. ˝I think you'll get along with her just fine.˝ He said.

˝You think so? When I hear you two talking about her like that I really wanna meet her.˝ Runo smiled.

˝How about we meet tommorow on the playground? The four of us?˝ Dan suggested.

˝That's a good idea.˝ Shun added.

˝Yeah.˝ Runo nodded.

˝Okay, then. I'll ask Alice later.˝

˝I have to go. I have something to do. I'll see you tommorow!˝ Shun said.

˝I have to go too.˝ Runo said.

˝Okey then guys. See you tommorow.˝ Dan said.

˝Bye, Dan!˝

˝Bye Dan. See you tommorow!˝

When they both left Dan laid down on his bed. ´I think it will be good for Alice to have some girl friends.´ He smiled a little. ´I'm really glad Runo is back…´ He blushed and his heart started beating like crazy. ´What's this…feeling?´ He wondered as he held one arm on his chest.

* * *

On the street…

Shun and Runo were walking home and they stopped in front of Shun's house since they were all neighbours.

˝Hey, Shun?˝

˝Yeah?˝

˝Do you have feelings for Alice?˝ Runo asked without hesitation.

Shun's eyes widened and his face turned red, his heart was beating like crazy. ˝Wh…wha…what? Why….why would you ask that..? I…no…I don't have….feelings for her..She's just a…friend…˝ He got so confused and embarrassed, he turned his head away from Runo. She was certain now. He had feelings for her.

˝If you say so.˝ She giggled. ˝Well then, see you tommorow.˝ She waved as she started walking away.

˝Yeah…see you. Bye.˝ He replied as he went into the house.

* * *

In Kuso's house…

Dan got out of his bed and went to see Alice. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. So he opened the door and saw her lying on the bed, she was sleeping. He walked over to the bed and took a blanket. He coverd her with it and smiled. ´I wish there's a way I could help her.´ He thought as he watched her sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey hey guys!**

**Here's the newest chapter! :D**

**I'm soooooo sorry for late update, I've been way to busy lately...-.-**

**Anyway, I hope y'all like it!**

**Enjoy! And review plese ^^**

**I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN OR THE CHARACTERS..**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Another Friend Back In Town**

In the morning…

The sunlight shined down on Alice's face through the window as she slowly started to open her eyes. ˝It's morning already?˝ She looked at the clock seeing it was 7 AM, she got up and got dressed. She left the room, while closing the door behind her she encountered Dan in the hallway who just came out of his room.

˝'Morning Alice.˝ Dan greeted her with a smile.

˝Good morning, Dan.˝ She smiled back.

˝You okay?˝ Brunette asked worriedly as she looked at him.

˝I'll be fine, Dan don't worry. Let's go eat breakfast now.˝

˝Yeah.˝ They both went downstairs and sat at the table. At the table, while they ate Dan could see that what happened yesterday was still bothering Alice. And what bothered him was that he wanted to help her but couldn't, mainly because she wasn't letting him. Or anyone else for that matter.

As they finished eating they both got up and took their bags. Closing the door behind him, Dan glanced over at the sidewalk where Shun was waiting for them. He waved at them.

˝Good morning guys.˝ He greeted them with a smile.

˝'Morning, Shun.˝ Dan smiled too.

˝Good morning, Shun.˝ Alice smiled as well.

They walked a few minutes in complete silence when Dan started talking. ˝Hey, Alice, one of our other friends has come back to town. Runo.˝ Dan said with a smile.

˝That's nice. I can't wait to meet her.˝ Alice smiled. Shun looked at her and he could tell her smile was fake. She's still bothered by what happened yesterday. He wanted to help but didn't know how.

And so they arrived at school. They walked over to their lockers and took the books as they were on their way to class someone stopped them. ˝Hey, guys!˝ As they turned they saw Runo walking towards them, but she wasn't alone, another one of their friends has returned too. Dan and Shun smiled as the other girl ran over to them and hugged them tightly.

˝Guys! I missed you so much!˝ She said.

˝Hey, Julie! It's been a long time.˝ Shun said.

˝We've missed you too.˝ Dan smiled.

While they were talking Runo looked over at the girl standing by the lockers. She walks over to her and smiles. ˝You must be Alice, am I right?˝

Alice glanced at the unfamiliar girl who approached her and nodded. ´She seems like a nice girl.´ Alice thought as she smiled.

˝I'm Runo! It's nice to meet you.˝ Runo reached out a hand.

˝It's nice to meet you, Runo. Dan told me so much about you.˝ When she said that Runo's face turned red.

˝He…he did?˝ Runo asked in surprise.

˝I guess he still has a crush on you Runo.˝ Julie giggled and winked at Dan as she stood beside Runo.

˝I do not!˝ Dan protested, tho his flushed face said otherwise. Shun laughed.

˝Sure, Dan. Whatever you say.˝ He teased him.

˝Oh, by the way, Alice, I'm Julie! Nice to meet you.˝ Julie smiled as she hugged the other girl.

˝Nice to meet you too.˝ Alice said.

˝We better get going guys, we'll be late for class.˝ Shun said as they all made their way to the classroom.

The day went by real quickly as the last class was over they all left the school building and stopped outside of the gate.

˝Let's go to the park, guys!˝ Dan said excitedly.

˝Yeah.˝ Shun agreed.

˝I'm in.˝ Runo said.

˝Sure why not!˝ Julie also agreed.

On the other hand unlike the others, Alice wasn't so eager to go which was noticed by the two boys.

˝Umm…I'm not sure…I'm really tired. You guys go, I'll…˝ Alice was about to leave but suddenly Dan and Shun were by both of her sides.

˝Nonsense! You're going if we're all going! Now lets go!˝ Dan took one hand while Shun took the other and they pulled her while the two other girls followed them. Alice couldn't help but smile. Julie and Runo both saw her. ˝Wow! Beautiful smile!˝ Julie said surprised.

˝No kidding. She should smile more!˝ Runo added.

Shun turned his head towards her and said, ˝It'll be fun.˝ And then he smiled which made her blush.

˝I see our old friend has a crush on somebody.˝ Julie giggled.

˝Yeah.˝ Runo smiled.

* * *

While they kept walking not far behind were Shadow, Lynch and Ace. As for the rest of their gang, Hydron, Myleen and Volt went to their hideout.

˝Why are we following them again?˝ Lynch asked in slightly sarcastic tone.

˝I just wanna check something.˝ Shadow answered as a smirk came across his face and then he shot a look at Ace who seemed to be glaring at him but did not say a word.

* * *

Arriving at the playground, the three girls sat on the swing-sets while the two boys stood in front of them.

˝Hey, A…˝ As Julie was about to speak she got cut off by someone.

˝My, my, what do we have here?˝ Shadow said while approaching them, followed by Lynch and Ace.

´Ace..´ At the sight of him Alice got up. Not long after the two other girls stood up to.

˝What do you want?˝ Shun asked.

˝Just passin' by.˝ White-haired teen replied as he looked away from the boy and set his eyes on Alice. She saw him staring and she remembered that night. ´Why is he staring…´

Shun looked at Ace, who he thought was Alice's friend but seemed to have been wrong. He noticed that he constantly glared at Shadow who, by the looks of it, was staring at Alice.

Ace clenched his fists and wanted to make his move and punch Shadow but was stopped by the smaller teen. ˝Ace, don't! You'll get yourself into trouble. And don't forget…˝

˝I know!˝ Ace hissed.

Dan got really pissed of by seeing as he stared at his sister and stepped in. ˝Look buddy! Why don't you stop staring at her and just leave!˝ Dan growled.

˝Why would I? I mean, she and I are friends, right beautiful?˝ Shadow smirked.

´I'm really getting annoyed by that creep!´ Ace kept glaring, but he couldn't do anything.

Alice stared at him in shock, she started to shake out of fear. Shun glanced at her and he hated seeing her like that. ˝Leave! Now!˝ Shun yelled.

˝We'll leave. But we will meet again.˝ Shadow smirked.

Before leaving Ace took one last glance at the frightened girl before they left.

˝Alice, are you okay?˝ Runo asked.

˝Yeah, who are those guys?˝ Julie added.

˝Girls, give her space.˝ Shun said as he lead her to the bench where she sat.

Seeing as Alice wasn't in a mood to answer, Dan said, ˝The guy in green-blue hair, was Ace, Alice's childhood friend from her home town.˝

˝He doesn't seem to be her friend anymore.˝ Shun added.

˝By the way Alice, what did that jerk mean by you two are friends? Have you met him before?˝ Dan asked. She lowered her head.

_˝I really hope we'll meet again, beautiful! And don't tell anyone 'bout this 'cause then you'll be in big trouble…˝ He said._

She remembered the threatening words he said that night,

˝I'm sorry guys…˝ Alice apologized.

˝Wha…˝

˝I can't…tell y…˝ She got interrupted in the middle of the sentence.

˝Would you cut it out already! What's with saying you're sorry, you can't tell us, all the damn time! We're friends, family! You can't talk to us! What's wrong!?˝ Dan snapped.

˝I wanna tell you! I really do!˝ Alice spoke up.

˝Then why…˝

˝I just can't, okay? I'm really sorry. When the time is right I'll tell you…but…˝ She said.

˝You can't right now…˝ Shun finished the sentence. She lowered her head.

˝Fine…but, if I ever see that you're in trouble, I'll protect you and beat the crap out of who ever decides to mess with you!˝ Even tho he wasn't completely okay with her not telling him what's bothering her, he respected her decision.

˝Me too.˝ Shun said.

˝I know we just met, but I know we'll be great friends, and you can count on me too!˝ Runo added.

˝Yeah, same goes for me.˝ Julie agreed.

˝Thanks, you guys…˝ Alice was touched by their words and support that she couldn't help but let few tears out.

They smiled at her and she smiled back.

* * *

While Shadow went to the store, Ace and Lynch waited in the ally.

˝Hey, Ace, how come you've got so mad about Shadow staring at that girl?˝ Lynch asked.

Ace lowered his head. ˝She is…was…my friend..˝ Ace answered, if it was anyone else that asked him that, he wouldn't have answered but since it was Lynch, who Ace seemed to have befriended, he did. After all Lynch wasn't all that bad like the others were.

˝Really!? What happened?˝ He asked in surprise.

˝I'll tell you some other time.˝ Ace said.

˝Okay.˝ Lynch nodded.

Shadow over-heard them from the corner. ´I see. So I was right after all. It's time for me to have a little fun.´ He smirked as he made his way to the two of his so called _'friends' _and they went back to the hideout.


	10. GOOD NEWS! PLEASE READ!

**HEY GUYS! IT'S ME AGAIN! XD**

**I'M BACK! (I THINK XD)**

**HOW YA'LL DOIN'? :) **

**IT'S NOT AN UPDATE...YET...XD**

**I'M SO SO VERY SORRY! MY DEEPEST APOLOGIZE TO YA'LL!**

**STARTING TODAY I'M GONNA START WRITING AGAIN, SO HOPE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO NEW CHAPTERS AND WHEN FINFSHED WITH OLD STORIES TO NEW STORIES (WHICH THERE'S A LOT OF THEM...xD) **

**I'VE BEEN READING A LOT OF FANFICS, SO HOPEFULLY MY WRITING WILL BE BETTER.**

**IF SOMEONE HAS A REQUEST FOR A STORY, DO TELL I'D LOVE TO TRY IT. I LIKE CHALLANGES.**

**I'VE STARTED LISTENING TO KPOP SO I'LL BE WRITING THAT TOO. :)**

**IN ADVANCE THANKS TO ALL OF THOSE OLD READERS WHO PATIENTLY WAITED FOR NEW CHAPS...AND TO NEW WHO WILL COME...LOVE YA'LL 3**

**I REALLY APPRICIATE IT ^^**

**BTW...IF SOMEONE WATNTS TO TALK...I'M HERE...PM ME ^^ **

**I LIKE MEETING NEW PEOPLE! :D**

**(SORRY...THAT WAS RANDOM xD) LOL**

**P.S. THIS IS ON ALL UNFINISHED STORIES...SO SINCE DIGITAL WORLD, ONE VERY FUNNY STORY AND TRUE LOVE NEVER FADES AWAY IS ONLY FEW MORE CHAPTERS TO FINISH, I'LL FIRST BE DONE WITH THEM AND THEN I'LL GIVE ALL MY ATTENTION TO A GIRL AND A VAMPIRE, GIRL WITH A BEAUTIFUL SMILE AND YUGIOH NEW ADVENTURES, CUZ I STILL GOT QUITE A LOT OF WORK THERE...**

**I THINK THAT'S ALL I HAD TO SAY...:)**

**XOXO**


End file.
